


A Turn of the Light

by misura



Category: The Lions of Al-Rassan - Guy Gavriel Kay
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He told me you have clever hands. A doctor's hands."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Turn of the Light

It did not feel like a betrayal. That was almost as unexpected as the fact that it had come to pass at all.

Jehane bet Ishak did not think of herself as a woman prone to impulsive behavior, to take a complete stranger to her bed mere hours after their first meeting.

"He told me you have clever hands. A doctor's hands."

Jehane had never regarded her hands as particularly clever. If they were, in this, it had little to do with her being a doctor, and much, much more to do with her sitting down with Nunaya, talking not as a doctor to a patient, but as two women who had seen too much of what men did, both to women and to each other, to have been left with many illusions.

"He spoke of you as well," she said. "Often." It was not, strictly speaking, a lie.

She had never doubted Rodrigo Belmonte loved his wife, any more than that she had that he loved her as well, and even Ammar, for all that _that_ was a love he would probably never give voice to. (She was, as it would turn out, wrong about that last.)

"In my experience," Miranda Belmonte said, "the amount of time a man spends talking _to_ you is far more significant than the amount of time he spends talking _about_ you, to other people. It did," she added, "play some part in why I chose to marry the one I did."

Jehane remembered then the night of the Carnival, in Ragosa. Rodrigo not joining the festivities, choosing instead to withdraw, to write to this woman, his wife, who was kissing her.

"You chose well, I think."

"Another man might have been content to stay at home. To see his children grow up."

"Could you have loved another man even half as much as you love him?" asked Jehane, knowing the answer. She and Miranda had, she thought, exactly as much in common as one would expect.

"Never," Miranda replied, kissing her again.

_I can,_ Jehane thought. _I do._ There was comfort in that, in some ways, to know she was not doomed to spend the rest of her life pining after a man already sworn to another woman. Pain, too, of course, but then, she was a doctor. She knew better than anyone that sometimes, a bit of pain might be beneficial, a preferable alternative to not feeling anything at all.

_And I think another woman, too, perhaps_ , although that was far too soon to know for certain, surely.


End file.
